Vampire
A vampire is a reanimated corpse that feeds and survives on the blood of the living. In The Vampire Diaries Universe, every vampire that exists today has been a descended by a family known as The Originals. History During the early Middle Ages of Europe, an old world family abandoned their homeland, soon after a severe virus, known as the plague, spread throughout their village. With the help of a powerful witch named Ayanna, the family traveled to America where they settled in a beautiful unnamed hamlet. However, during their presence in the community, the Original mother, Esther, had an affair with a werewolf, of whom they shared a child. However, after the untimely death of Esther’s youngest child Henrik, Esther was later conviced by her husband to transform their family into the first known vampires. Food Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet. If a vampire fails to drink blood, their body will become severely weak, and will decompose into mummification. Due to their acute senses, a vampire can detect whether or not a human has recently consumed alcohol or drugs, because their blood tastes unclean and can leave a vampire with a nasty aftertaste. Nature Vampires are extremely feral, predatory creatures, and far more savage and beast-like than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back baring their fangs as signs of aggression when provoked. When they sense danger, they will immediately evade the area. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of both animals and humans, as vampires are known for having extremely sharp and strong teeth. Despite their nature, vampires are also capable of human emotions, such as compassion, love, and self-control. Powers & Abilities *'Compulsion:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Emotional Control:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of ones self. *'Healing:' The supernatural ability to heal all illnesses, injuries, and wounds at superhuman speed. *'Immortality:' The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Senses:' The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human extent. *'Speed:' The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Strength:' The supernatural ability of superhuman stamina. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in permanent death. *'Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the power of witchcraft. Witches are the only known group of people who are able to influence and kill any supernatural species, including vampires. *'Vervain:' The act of ingesting a vampire with vervain causes the vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. *'Wood:' The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak. However if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart, the act will result in permanent death. Physical & Psychological Traits The emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans; anger, depression, happiness, love, sadness, etc. are more powerful and much more overwhelming than when they were human. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling, such as hunger, their faces transform into a paler complexion, while blood rushes to their eyes with small veins protruding around the area. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey. Vampires enjoy stalking and toying with their victims before biting and drinking their blood. Stefan explains that the hunt is often more enjoyable to vampires than the actual feeding. Vampires are excellent predators as they can hunt their victims while remaining unseen. Vampires can suppress their bloodlust to a degree by consuming alcohol. Vampire Transformation In order for a human to become a vampire, they must die within 24 hours after consuming the blood of a vampire. The nature of the human's death is irrelevant, however the body must be preserved and able to function. Upon mortal death, the undead body will awaken in a state of transition. In order to complete the transition, the person must consume an exceptional amount of human blood, within the next 24 hours, or else they will die. Known Vampires See also *List of Vampires References Category:Supernatural Category:Species Category:Vampires